When The Rain Falls
by OurAwakening
Summary: When everyone hates them, and when nobody cared, the result is sad. When people want to destroy someone, the only thing they can think of is just that. It just takes one bad experience in your life, to want to end it all.
1. Chapter 1

When The Rain Falls

by: OurAwakening

I haven't seen him since then. All the love, and all the hate, I can't help but think about him. He was my best friend, my love, my life. He once told me that rain was special to him. That the rain was a release of anger, sadness... and the reminder of me whenever he felt lonely. I messed up though, and I mean that I messed up so bad, that I made him leave me... and it was my fault. So now when I see clouds, and when I see rain... I think of the one wolf that was my life. Humphrey.

After our adventure from coming back from Idaho, I knew that therefore... that I loved him. His optimistic vibe and the quality of true love put me in a trance whenever I looked at him in the eyes. For once in my life, I knew that someone loved me back beside my parents and my sister. Through the small argument of the Western and Eastern packs, they were ready for me to marry. I said no to Garth and moved on asking everyone to just move on and that it's not going to happen. It was only a few weeks later that Humphrey asked to marry me. From the wonderful experiences of log boarding, rescuing me from various situations, and just being there for me whenever I needed him, it was a definite yes.

I was finally able to feel free. Humphrey tried to make me happy and as optimistic as he was. It wasn't long until Humphrey changed the way he always was. He seemed extremely sad, and he must've felt like nobody cared about him, that he was an outcast. I found him walking over to the edge of the valley worried that he'll do something stupid like most omegas do. "Humphrey... what are you doing?" I asked. Humphrey didn't respond but continued to look down at the dark green grass, while the water ran down his head, and the wind blew his fur back.

"Rain... the only thing that makes me feel free of all the negative emotions that I bottle up inside me." Humphrey implied. He caught my attention. He spoke in a morbid voice, like he was just... well for him, abnormally sad. "Is there something you haven't told me, Humphrey?" I asked. Humphrey nodded his head. "I feel hopelessness all the time. More specifically..." Humphrey started to tear up a little. "Depressed. I've been depressed for 5 years." Humphrey replied. "Have you at least been getting help, Humphrey?" I asked. "I did but... I can't afford the medicine and treatments for so long... apparently, nobody cares that I have a serious condition and nobody will help me." Humphrey said about to cry.

I stood there in absolute shock and said nothing. Humphrey finally pulled himself together and continued speaking. "Nobody cares that I've been harassed, bullied, and rejected almost every single day of my life. Driven to the point where I've tried to kill myself 8 times, but unfortunately saved all 8 times by my friends, who don't care about me anymore because I'm depressed." Humphrey explained. I could only stand there and hold Humphrey's left paw. I then looked at the rain, and could only think of Humphrey, the real Humphrey.

After I took Humphrey home to his den and I made it back to mine I was stopped by my parents. "Kate, we're going to have to ask you to leave that useless Omega," Winston said. I wondered why and tilted my head a little to the left. "You are going to marry Garth, and that's final. No excuses, now you obey us and break up with that Omega." Eve explained. I knew that I couldn't disobey my parents and that I couldn't possibly let them be angry at me, it was practically suicide.

The next day, I only thought about how Humphrey would react. I dreaded this all night long. I finally found Humphrey in his den. "Humphrey... I... you... OK, I'm sorry but... I have to break up with you." I said. Humphrey looked at me with a sad surprise combo look. "My parents are making me marry Garth and I can't disobey them. I'm sorry." I said about to cry. I stood there to see if Humphrey would say anything, but he was speechless. I ran back to my den bawling my eyes out.

My parents tried to calm me down, and they got me to go to my room. I decided to go onto JasperMedia (I couldn't think of a better social media name) and see what people were doing. I soon noticed a live stream that hasn't been named with everyone my age in Jasper park watching it, but also people in the live chat were saying that they knew what this was and that they had their parents watching as well.

The screen suddenly turned on to Humphrey, crying. "I'm the real Humphrey. Depressed, unwanted, and unloved. I don't know why everyone hates me so much, but I do too since everyone who's cool hates Humphrey. And right now, I don't really see any kind of reason for trying, talking, or... for breathing. I've just had enough, my limit has been reached. So that's it I guess... bye." Humphrey said. I immediately took out my phone and tried to call Humphrey, five times, but he didn't pick up.

I sprinted to Humphrey's den. But I was too late. Humphrey had died right in his den... and overdosed on Celexa, an SSRI, a depression drug (sorry if that's wrong or if it doesn't make sense). I collapsed to the ground and started sobbing as loud as I possibly could. The next day, everything was canceled. Humphrey was on everyone's minds. Humphrey was going to be buried next to his parents at the edge of Western Jasper, and while everyone stood there with sadness, I said as loud as I could, "Thanks, for everything Humphrey. If only wolves didn't care about being popular, and or the leaders of society, you might have lived."

So now 10 years later, I stand alone, like Humphrey, and every time I think of Humphrey, I go to the place where he told me that he was depressed. Everyone eventually forgot about Humphrey, but there were times when they were reminded and felt ashamed. For me, I never forgot Humphrey... and when I think of him, it's When The Rain Falls.

 **"It's crazy how much one person can fuck you up, mentally."**

 **OurAwakening**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been feeling a little down lately, and I remembered when I wrote this in August. So I decided to write another one of these sad stories. :(**

I haven't seen her since then. The alphas got to her. They were the reason she doesn't even physically exist anymore, and now they don't even remember her. I recall those days when she was being pushed up against the rocks down in the valley of Western Jasper. I recall those days when I did absolutely nothing to help her out, even when she helped me out every single day of my life. I even recall those days when Kate was supposedly missing and she took me around Western Jasper... which is where I fell in love with her.

Knowing the fact that Alphas, in general, couldn't love an Omega, I never even gave it a shot. I was just thinking of those consequences when she kept giving me those signals to help her dying soul out. But, like an idiot, I ignored her every cry, her every whimper, her every word that screamed, "Help me, Garth!" But again, I ignored her. It's only on days like this where I also think about Humphrey, the way he overdosed on a depression drug, and the way I drove him to the point where he couldn't even bother breathing no more, made it even more clear to me at that time that I was a monster. I figured that she didn't love me because I was mean to a lifelong friend of hers.

But, no it wasn't like that. Kate and I every week go to the burial grounds and look at those desolate, dull, gray and worn out stones driven into the ground and read those names over, and over, and over, and over, and over. I couldn't shake the sadness escaping every inch of my body. "Lilly," I whispered to myself beginning to cry, "I'm sorry! I should have noticed your calls!" I howled collapsing to the ground. Kate did the same, tears flooding out of her eyes. "Kate I'm sorry! If I didn't exist, you would be happy, if I didn't exist Lilly would probably still be here!" I barked.

Kate whimpered. I was clearly heard by many of the Eastern and Western pack wolves as they began sauntering over to the burial grounds wondering why I was yelling. My dad was the last to arrive, with his wide eyes he watched me accidentally recite a poem.

"You were mine

and you'll always be mine

You shouldn't have listened

I should have listened

If it weren't for those words that sprayed out of everyone's mouths

If it weren't for those actions that you thought were wrong to execute

You would still be here

You would be standing with pride right next to me every day saying that you are lucky

But It was your blood that was dripping from the lustful sword in which we call words

And time didn't wither away those demented memories

If only you knew that our love shattered Aphrodite and Cupids right out of the water

If only you knew that I thought about you every dawn and dusk

I want you back

I want you back

I want you back

I want you back right now"

What bothers me the most is that my memory of your face is slowly fading away. Kate's memory is slowly fading away, and what we're both afraid of is forgetting you. Nobody will understand what it was like to be treated like you were Lilly, without any sort of respect. And I knew that during that one fateful day when everyone was told you were found in the lake dead. Knowing that you had the audacity to jump off the top of the waterfall and straight into the shallows.

I should have said something, I should have given it a shot, because now I'm wallowing in the mud, crying, and everyone in the whole god damn pack is watching me. "Garth, you need to forget her... and Kate you need to forget him." my dad implied. "How can we forget them, dad? It impossible considering that they were given the worst possible life. The way we made them feel like they shouldn't have even existed. The way that they both cast a spell on us... and it worked. I loved Lilly, and Kate loved Humphrey." I explained sobbing.

Even if my memory is starting to fade away I can still play back the adventures we had, will always be in my heart, the conversations we had will always be in my heart... and you Lilly will forever be in my heart until those gates open up for me, unless I go down below into the underworld where I won't be given the chance to ever see you again. But when I think of you Lilly, it will be When The Rain Falls

 _ **To all those who are depressed**_

 **Never Forget...**

 **-OurAwakening & Prymoor Echo**


	3. Chapter 3

When The Rain Falls

 _Chapter 3_

"Who's Humphrey?"

The amber wolf's smile swiftly vanished, making it clear to the pups before her that she was... surprised to hear that name once again.

"Where... did you learn about Humphrey?" The amber wolf asked.

"We heard dad talking about him." One of the pitch black pups replied.

...

...

...

He was the light in a stygian cavern. An Omega that wouldn't hesitate to embrace your shattered emotions. If you were on the brink of decaying, he was the one that would tear open the door that trapped you. He was the one that seemed so happy... but it was all a rouse... a mask that hindered any sign of despair. He thought that if he cared enough, maybe everyone else would.

He was the one who conceptualized it. The short journey that required him to take the dreaded steps he hoped he never would. Boundlessly bustling towards a clifftop so high in the sky... looking out along the horizon and saying...

"I'm done"

From the horizon to the lifeless terra below, not caring about any sort of abstract concept, he jumped. Soaring through the air, he never thought he would've felt so free... so happy... until nothingness possessed him. With grey eyes, there was no movement, and with no movement... there were no words. Just the vivid color of red, and the vivid reality of bereavement.

The pups had nothing to express like they normally would. Along with a couple of their friends, the stood there in complete awe. The amber wolf kept staring and the ground where her friend could've been standing beside her.

"I'll tell you someday what happened." The amber wolf said while standing up and heading towards the west.

"We have to ask dad about Humphrey. He also said something about a girl named Lilly right?" The pitch black pup exclaimed to the white pup. They both got up taking another expedition, leaving their bewildered friends behind them, sprinting towards the east of the dead valley. They ascended the rocky terrains, and traversed the land that they were told not to go to.

The pups eventually arrived at the den made of mossy alpine rubble and covered in angelic white lilies. They howled for their father, who heard their inquisitive shrills.

"What, what?" The amber father questioned.

"We heard you talking about a wolf named Humphrey the other day, and we also talked to... well someone else about him and she went int-"

"Woah hold on, who did you talk to? Don't you even dare lie to me." The father said cutting off the white-furred pup.

"...Kate." The white pup replied looking extremely petrified. The pups were clearly not ready to see a negative reaction come out of their father.

"I told you many times NOT to go there!" The father screamed.

After many minutes of arguing, the pups told their father that they still hadn't answered their question that they were dying to get answered. Their father sighed.

"Fine. He was an Omega... just a stupid Omega. Everyone hated him, and he committed suicide, and everyone made a big deal out of him, instead of making a big deal out of Lilly. She was the one that actually mattered. It's funny too, Kate made it seem WAAAAY more depressing than it actually was, she told everyone that he jumped off a cliff into the Jasper Lake shallows when all he really did was overdose on SSRI's."

Everyone in the area seemed to be as still as statues. They comprehensibly heard what the father was talking about. This sudden outburst caused another wolf to step in.

"Garth, you do know that Humphrey did jump off a cliff." A grey wolf said.

"Uh, no he didn't," Garth replied.

"Lilly was the one who overdosed on SSRI's. She did that because you wouldn't even acknowledge her; Everyone hated her too, and when word got out that she liked you, she did... that. It was Winston's plan to invert the situation; And don't try to look like the one in the right, because you wouldn't know what it's like to be an Omega in this toxic nightmare we call reality."

Humphrey was more important. He was a big deal. All happiness seemed to disappear without him. Winston just didn't care, and neither did anyone else and because of that Humphrey would've rather of stayed asleep... than to wake up again and experience another day of suffering. Behind that mask, he was the last true Omega, the last true friend. We have to live with the fact that Humphrey, didn't want to survive any longer and decided to take the leap.

Tragedy really does strike when the rain falls.

 **Death is the true end of pain. I advise you to realize how many bullets a person has taken before you antagonize them.**

 **-OurAwakening**


End file.
